Marry Me?
by Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX
Summary: Chad gets Sonny to remember a part of her childhood were they get married. How could sonny ever forget? Sonnys point of view the whole time. Story about Chad and Sonny as toddlers.


My Boyfriend, Chad, and I are visiting my old Wisconsin house, to get a few things from my childhood. Chad really wants to see me as a baby. We have been going out for 2years now. He said he has something, but cant show me yet. I wonder what it is?

"Look Chad, this is my old house!" I pointed it out to him, he looked as if he'd seen it before. I've shown him pictures, so I guess that's why. We walk in to my old room. I had a lot of posters on my wall, including one of Chad.

"Look who's here!" Chad laughed when he saw himself on my old wall.

"Guess I always knew you'd pick me" I said cuddling up to his arm.

"Hey, its Wish Bear, Share Bear, Kay….and other stuffed animals!" Chad said picking up the mint green bear off the pink and purple bed. "I liked Care Bears too!" he had an awkward smile on his face.

"Awe, cute Chad!" I said, then started to look through some of my old drawings. Then I came across a little yellow box. Chad smiled when I opened it. There was a picture of little me, I was wearing an old dress up white dress, and I had a little boy, with blond hair and sparkly blue eyes , just like Chad's. On the back written in my moms handwriting 'Sonny Goldfarb and Chad Dylan Goldfarb' with a heart that said 'getting married' and at the bottem said 3 ½ and 4. Inside was a sparkly necklace.

I tuned to Chad, who has a small blue box, just like the yellow one. It has the same picture, with the same thing written on the back, but he had a different necklace.

"We got married when we were younger?" I giggled. "wait, we knew each other?" I was shocked, who would have though we were best friends when we were younger.

"Yeah, about a week after we got 'married' my mom and I had to move to Hollywood for me to be on commercials. We tried and talked, but long distance was to much money, and we couldn't write just yet, so we didn't write letters, then just forgot. I didn't though, and when I found out you were on So Random! I knew my 'wife' had returned." he said hugging me.

"Awe Chad!" I kissed his cheek. "I think I remember it now" I sat down and started to think.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

"Bye mama, I'mma go to Chad Dylan Goldfarb's house! He's coming to play today" I said waving to my mom as I walk two houses down to my best friend, Chad's, house. He was coming to my house today,, but im walking him. I am three and a half, and Chad is 4.

"Be safe" my mama said standing at the gate and watched me go to his house. I rang the door bell.

"Hello? Oh look its little Sonny, here to get Chad! Awe! Chad will be out in a minute." Chad's mommy told me and looked behind her shoulder, "Chad, Sonny is here to walk you to her house!" his mommy said too him.

"Wait! I need to find my brown shoes, to match my brown shirt!" His little voice said from upstairs. He always had to match. Me? I matched I guess. I wore a yellow dress with pink flowers. I had on pink shoes. I thought it was matching right? It doesn't matter though, im almost 4, you shouldn't think about matching until you almost 5, like Chad. "okay, im ready!" he said, giving me his best smile.

"okay, lets go" I said, holding my hand out. He grabbed it and we walked back to my house. It was pretty hot outside, so we played in my room first. It was his first time at my house, so I got to show him all my toys.

"Wow, your room is pretty!" he said and went to sit on my pink and purple bed.

"Thanks! These are my stuffed animals." I said sitting next to him on my bed, where my stuffed animals were. "This is wish bear, and this is shear bear, and this is Kayla the Frog, and Flower the snake!" I loved all my stuffed animals.

"Awe! Sonny wovs her animals!" he teased me.

"Yes I wov every ting in my room!" I said pushing him a little.

"Then you wov me? Cause I'm here in your room!" he said as he tickled me.

"You're my best fwend chad, of course I wov you!" I said standing up and giggling.

"My mama said if a boy and a girl wovs each other, they get married." he stood up and went to my dress up box. "lets get married!"

"Ok, ill tell my mama to make lunch, so we can feed each other, like on the movie I saw!" I yelled and ran to my mommy. "Mommy, Chad and I are getting married, can u make lunch?"

She laughs, "sure Sonny, have fun!" she kisses my forehead and starts lunch.

"Did you find your dress up clothes yet?" I came back into my room, Chad was wearing old clothes from my dad, before he got lost at sea fishing. "Wow, Chad! Your hansom!" I giggle

"Thanks, you should wear this!" he said holding up an old white dress of my mamas. It was perfect.

"Okay!" I said while putting it on, over my clothes. "how do I look?" I twirled.

"Pretty, but.." he went to my hair and took my brown hair out of its pony tail and grabbed a brush and brushed it. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged my to the bathroom. He got a spray bottle and got my hair wet, then took his hand and curled it. It looked pretty when he was done. "now your beautiful!"

"We need a ring!" I said once we were back into my room. "Will a necklace work?"

"Yeah, we can make them ourselves too! Do you have string and beads?" I smiled, got up and got out a bucked full of beads and string.

"I'll make yours, and you make mine ok?" he nodded and dug threw the beads. "its will be a secret until we get married ok!" he agreed with me and we went to different sides of the room. We found boxes to put them in as well.

About 10minutes later, we both finished and but the necklaces into their boxes. Chad's necklace to me was yellow, and mine to him was blue, so we didn't mix them up.

Me, mama and Chad went outside to have the wedding. We stood in the law as my mama took two pictures of us. Once they developed, she wrote on the back. She then began to get us married. "Chad do you love sonny and want to marry her?"

"yes I wov Sonny!" Chad put his arm around me.

"Sonny, do you love Chad?"

"Yes, I do!" I smiled.

"ok give each other your necklaces!" we took the necklaces out and slipped them over each others heads. I made Chad's Blue, like his eyes. I used the letters to spell 'love'. His necklace for me was beautiful. It was yellow and red. He used the letters to spell out 'sonny' then used a heat bead then had 'chad'. it was amazing.

"awe chad I love it!" I smiled

" I love mine too!" he smiled back.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Goldfarb, now kiss!" she said clapping.

I never kissed anyone before, but I turned to Chad and made fish lips, he did the same. Then we made out lips touch and we stayed there for a few seconds, my mom got only one picture of it. The kiss made me feel good. It was weird. I really like being married, especially to my best friend.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK OVER~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

It all came back to me. They day we got married.

"do you remember now?" when Chad asked, I started to tear up. How could I have forgotten? "oh, no… Sonshine, don't…. don't cry." he hugged me.

"How could I forget the day we got married?" Chad started to laugh at me

"How about, you remember this one." he took out the most beautiful diamond and gold ring. "Marry me, again?" he asked.

I kissed him, "of course I will, and I will remember it this time! We cuddled a little on the bed until it was time to leave.

* * *

**So? how was it? I got the idea of little kids getting married from an old episode of 'Little Bear', Emily's Visit. it was too cute, so i had to make it into a story. About half way into the story, i got the idea to make it a flashback of some sorts. Any ways, i enjoy it, so i hope you enjoy it! :) **


End file.
